my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big McIntosh (D)
Note: Big McIntosh's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Big McIntosh is a male Earth pony, the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom, and a member of the Apple family. He is soft-spoken and laconic, and often replies with a simple "eeyup" or "nnope." He is usually called by the nickname Big Mac. Personality Big McIntosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor in contrast with that of his sister, Applejack. He is a pony of few words and, like the rest of his family, he speaks with a Missouri Ozarks-like accent. He tends to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope". He is hard to agitate, although he scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders for publishing harmful gossip about Applejack and him and is quick to agree with Cheerilee's disciplining the scheming Crusaders. He has a practical sort of wisdom. Big Mac has a close bond with his sisters and cherishes his relationships with them. He tends to unburden with Applejack about his problems. Skills Big McIntosh is an exceptional farm worker due to his strength and physical stamina. He and Applejack perform all the heavy-duty work on the farm because Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are too old and young, respectively. Farm work entails bucking apple trees, moving hay bales, plowing through soil, pulling loaded wagons, and making their famous apple cider. Big McIntosh is asked by Apple Bloom to come and fix a gazebo, in an attempt to arrange a romantic picnic between him and Cheerilee; he arrives carrying a toolbox, but doesn't get a chance to work on the gazebo since there's nothing wrong with it. Big Mac assists Pinkie Pie in fixing the bridge as they work together to tighten the nuts along the bridge supports. He also reinstalls the side panel of the dessert car on the train to Canterlot, as the side panel needed to be removed in order to get the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake on board the train. Big McIntosh displays unusual physical strength. His stamina is also pushed to its limit when he spends an entire hour running non-stop on a treadmill to power the Apple Family's cider press and also when a tree fell over him in order to save his sister. Relationships Family Applejack Applejack is Big Mac's older younger sister and the two share a close sibling relationship. Applejack seems to be a pony Big McIntosh unburden with and she also seems to be very protector toward him. Apple Bloom Appe Bloom is Big Mac's youngest sister and the two are very close. Big McIntosh, being is older brother, is very protective towards her. Family Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family